Naruto Fanfic: Hishimoto Clan
by Akatsukiyurei
Summary: On the night of their birthday, their whole clan was massacred. They want to know, who and why, but before this, they have to go to Suna, where their parent's told them to go before they died. I'm not sure if my summary is good or bad. I don't really have beta. So hope you enjoy. This is not a Gaara love story. Im trying not to make it a love story. Review :D


A/N: I'll try to change the point of views between the two siblings.

This is my first fanfic, coming from my account on wattpad. I hope you enjoy! ill try my bhest but it might not turn out well so if you have any tips on how to make it better, i take any constructive critism. thnx...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.  
If i did it would be called the sand siblings. I only own my own characters

Please Review! :D

Aiegn is pronounced as Ai-yen  
Huey is pronounced as U-wey  
***************************************************************************************************************

[Aiegn's POV]

Its been about a week since we started to travel, we should be reaching Suna soon. In truth, we should have reached Suna days ago, unfortunately for us, we got stuck in a sand storm. Now were staying at a cave, it was alright i guess, the cave was pretty big, even though our supplies are slowly running out, we're rationing of course but if this keeps up we'll probably die of dehydration, or if we're lucky a quick death by freezing to death. Huh. Weird I know, how could you freeze when your in the middle of a sand dessert, well apparently you could. Im not even goin to go into details why, my head starts to hurting whenever i think about it. Anyway, brother said that when the sand storm blows over, we'll start to move again, so im savouring my sleep.

Its so hot in here, how on earth can anyone live in a place this hot? Its only been an hour or two since we left the cave but im already sweating, what more? Our water supply was nearly depleated. "Huey, are we there yet?"  
"Nearly, see that wall over there?", pointing in front of them, and sure enough, the was a wall, made out of sand, creative. "That's the Suna border, we just have to go there, then find the entrance."  
"Would they let us in? I mean, we're not exactly from their village", even with the letter that was to be given to the Kazekage, i still wasnt sure. " We'll be fine".

After a few more hours of travelling across the dessert, as fast as we could in our tired state, we finally reached the border. Luckily for us, the guards saw us just i collapsed.

[Huey's POV]

"Well be fine." Trying to reassure her was proving pretty hard, ive been tryna do it since we started travelling. Sometimes, id start to feel annoyed, then id remember why she was like this. She used to be so loose. Never had a single worry, now she worries about everything. She's actually starting to get me worried  
Just as we reached the border, Aiegn collapsed on the floor, luckily enough two guards from the border came down from their posts. "State your purpose" one of them asked in a monotone voice. I couldn't really see what they looked like because of the hat things that they were wearing. I was about to snap at him when Guard number two, bent down next to Aiegn and tried to give her some water. "Kitsuke, look at the mark on their cloaks" Guard two said, "I think we should take them to the Kazekage". At that remark, Guard one looked at my cloak and saw it, it was the mark of the Hishimoto clan. "You alright with that kid?" Guard two stated. I merely nodded my head and using my chakra strings, I picked up my sister to put her on the basket behind me and followed the guards.

When we arrived at the village, we didnt go straight to the Kazekage tower but instead went to a place which was apparently the hospital, they put Aiegn in a room saying that she should rest for a bit. Yeah right, I thought, you guys just want her hear to make sure I dont do something dangerous. but of course, i didnt say anything. I stayed like that, silent and emotionless, whilst they made their way to the Kazekage tower, and i followed so close behind them that our shadows melted in to one in the light of the setting sun.

[Aiegn's POV]

I woke in a strange place, everything was white. And i mean everything, the walls, the sheets, the door... Man, even the floor was white. Then i remembered my legs failing me, then my mind closing, blocking everything but the darkeness. meaning i must've fainted, oh well, if i fainted on the dessert, high chance i died of thirst, Huh. Im probably in heaven. I got up, suddenly feeling the urge to explore 'Heaven'. As i was about to stand up, a lady came into the room looking alarmed, then her face turned into a stern look and said in an equally stern voice, "you shoudn't even be awake yet, let alone getting up" so she came up to me and gently but firmly pushed my back onto the bed and told me to 'sleep', then she picked up a tube with a needle attached to it and pierced the needle into my arm. A few seconds later, darkness was all i could see.

[Huey's POV]

I was standing in front of the Kazekage desk, nervously waiting while he read the letter. Then apparently finished, the Kazekage looked from the letter and laid his eyes on me, his face was emotionless but and his eyes seeming cold, but being a Hishimoto, i could see in his eyes a hint of sadness but it was also surrounded by suspicion, though why i don't know. "I have read the letter, I have also been told of the girl currently resting at the hospital, from this letter i am assuming that she is your sister. Now if you could be so kind as to introduce yourself, and your sister, seeing as she is unable to be here." I know, what in the letter, father showed it to us before sealing it with our identification cards, so why is he asking me?

"My name is Huey Hishimoto and my sister is Aiegn Hishimoto, we are part of the Hishimoto clan. During the 'fight'", at this water started to cover my eyes causing them to blur, but i pushed them back, remembering the chant Aiegn created for us during the Massacre, 'To fulfill the promise we made, our weakness must not be exposed'. "Our Mother, Ayame and our Father, Recca Hishimoto, the current leader of our clan gave us the envelope containing their letter and our identity card, with this they told us to go to the Land of Wind, where we could find Sunagakure. They also told us to seek you saying that you would let us stay to become shinobis of this village." I finished, stating the words with a monotone voice keeping my expression as emotionless as possibly.

"What you said corresponds with what is written in this letter, and i have known Ayame and Recca Hishimoto long enough to know that this is indeed their way of writing, but to be sure, i have people looking into your sister's mind", I just nodded, scared that if i opened my mouth, id either start crying or shout in anger for him to think that i would fake my own identity.

[Aiegn's POV]

When I woke up, Huey was sitting on a chair looking at me with a blank expression but, being a Hishimoto, i could see that he was worried but somehow relieved at the same time. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Dirty" like someone forced me to do something, completely exposing me

"That's expected. They looked into your mind."

"What!" My mind was going on overdrive, thinking of what they couldve been. All the thing that ive been trying to forget. "Relax. Over exerting yourself wont help your condition. Besides, ive already put a jutsu on us. Anyone tries to see into our mind, theyll see what we saw during the massacre. Just more enhanced-"

"-so theyll stop trying" I continued, "absolutely terrified of what they saw." I smirked, imagining the lady that put me to sleep, running out, screaming in horror.

We stayed like that for sometime, till i jolted, suddenly remembering someting. "Do we get to stay or not?"

"Yeah, we get to stay. Though, naturally they still dont trust us so for now we have to stay at his house and live with his children"

"Please tell me they're not annoying spoilt brats." I said, my voice already showing annoyance. "I know, we shouldnt judge but you know what i mean". He shuddered, probably thinking about the time we stayed at the Land of Ice. While its true ,that the place was nice and generally peaceful and beautiful, it was also housed to an annoying little brat that knew nothing of the word 'tired'. The moment he saw us, he practically dragged us across the courtyard and demanded us to play catch, it wasnt even catch the ball or something, because after saying this, he ran across the courtyard and told us to catch him. I mean i was already having trouble just to stay staning let alone run after a hyper active kid.  
"Well, we'll just see." he said, cutting into my train of thought,"Theyll be here soon since the doctor has discharged you."

And as if on cue, the door opened revealing three children, the first one to come in was a girl with dirty blonde hair, tied at the back with four ponytails, she has a fan on her back that looks way too big for her. The second one, was a boy he was wearing a sort of jumper that covered his whole body it has a hoodie that has, what looked to me like, cat ears? Seriously, how can you wear something like that in this weather? The third one, was a boy with red hair and the kanji for love, in red might i add, on the left if his forehead, he also has dark rings around his eyes. He looks a bit creepy, considering he didnt even enter the room, but also a bit intriguing. Like something was pulling me to him. I activated my kekkei genkai and tried to look into his eyes but before i could get pass the cold surface, I was pushed back, like there was a wall... a force field around his mind or his soul for all the difference it made. I continued looking at him,trying to figure out why I couldnt get pass his outer walls.

[Huey's POV]

Aiegn was staring at the red head, with a concentrated look, like he was a set of puzzle that she was unable to piece together. The red head was staring back at her but with an emotionless face and ice cold eyes. The blonde girl and the make-up boy kept looking at her and back at the boy by the door with obvious fear written across their faces. I dont know why, but this scene kinda scared me, so i tried to change their attention. "Um, hi". That snapped them, well at least the once who entered, Aiegn and the kid were still holding their staring battle. "Im Temari, these are my brother, Kankuro and Gaara", she said, pointing to her, make-up boy then to the one by the door. Her voice wasnt exactly, sweet and kind nor was it harsh, it was just... blunt. And the bluntness was welcoming, of sort. At least she wasnt faking it. "I'm Huey Hishimoto, this is Aiegn"

"The Kazekage told us to pick you both up and take you home." I nodded, bent my head low so my mouth my close to Aiegn ear," we have to go", I whispered, reluctantly, I saw she closed her eyes and looked away, she begin to stand up only to fall back again. Luckily, I saw this coming and used my chakra string to hold her up the lifter her off the ground and put her on the basket. The siblings saw this and though they kept their masked expression, I could see in their eyes that they were shocked. "We should go now", said make-up boy, Kankuro. They walked out and we followed suit.

Gaara:...

Temari: Yurei does not own Naruto just the Hishimoto Clan

Me: Thank you Temari-chan.

Kankuro: Hey! (⋋▂⋌) Why didn't you ask me to do that!

Me: Uh-uuummm. We-well, I gave you a line?

Kankuro: So did Temari!

Me: HAVE MY BABIES!

Kankuro *turns redder that tomato* and runs out

Me: And that is how you freak someone out.

Gaara: Even someone with a questioned sexuality?

Temari: Yes. *Still slightly creeped out herself*


End file.
